


Rockin' All Over The World

by Jsscshvlr



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/pseuds/Jsscshvlr
Summary: It’s been exactly 632 and a half days since Peter’s life was ruined.Yes, Ned. A crush on your best friend is life-ruining.Don't judge me for the song OKAY.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	Rockin' All Over The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coykoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coykoi/gifts).



It’s been exactly 632 and a half days since Peter’s life was ruined.

Yes, Ned. A crush on your best friend is life-ruining. It’s literally in the dictionary, look it up. It happened how all monumental things happen, all at once, with no prior warning. She said “bye dork”, flipped him the middle finger and he realised he was smiling until he could no longer see her in the distance.

Oh. _Oh._

He’s been handling it well though. No issues here.

Well, apart from the fact he wants to kiss her all the time, and he’s not sure he’s hiding it very well if Ned’s commentary is anything to go by.

“She’s having a debate with Mr Bainbridge, apparently there’s a glaring error in our History textbook.”

“Did she say how long she’s going to be? They’re serving cheese quesadillas today and they’re her favourite. But they’ll run out soon, maybe I should go get her one.”

“Pete, you have lunch already. It’ll go cold. May’s spaghetti is barely edible straight off the hob.” Ned says with a questioning glance at the lump of bolognese in his Tupperware.

“Mmmm yeah. I’ll just, go hold a space.” He gets up and goes to stand in the queue with his five dollars which was going to buy him a number 5 from Delmar’s but it’s fine.

* * *

MJ walks into the cafeteria and immediately her shoulders slump, where is Peter? Ned is there too, and she feels bad for her momentary bad mood. She loves Ned. Just not in the way she loves Peter. Ned’s eyes widen considerably and she remembers her hilarious outfit choice.

“Leeds.” She says, hiding her smile under a glare.

“MJ.” He returns his facial features to something more subdued, but she can see the happiness shining out of every pore. “This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“I aim to please. Where is dork numero uno?” Ned eyes her like she isn’t as subtle as she thinks. Oh well. If anyone has a read on her, it’s Ned Leeds.

“He’s in the queue. Getting as many cheese quesadillas for 5 dollars as he can.”

She squints, “Peter doesn’t like those.” “Yeah. I know that. He knows that. You know that. Can someone go ahead and do something about it?”

“So, how’s Brant?” It’s not her best segway, but it works. Ned’s cheeks flush and he gives her the best scowl he can manage. It’s pretty good to be fair. She’s proud.

* * *

“MJ! You’re here.” Peter says with the littlest enthusiasm he can manage when he’s talking to her. He may as well tattoo ‘Please marry me’ on his forehead.

Should he?

No.

Unless?

No.

“I see you have eyes, Parker.” He’s pretty sure she’s meant to be scathing but she’s eyeing the quesadillas like she just realised they were for her and she’s so cute it hurts. Physical pain.

“Here. I got you these. They were about to run out. I think. Erm, so. You can have them if you want.” Ned is facepalming but when is he not. Traitor.

The blushing is worth it because MJ smiles the small smile, the one she wants to hide but can’t and he loves her. “Thanks, Pete.”

She takes all 4.

He watches her pull her phone, headphones and a book out of her bag and then put it on the floor. “Em. MJ. Michelle.” He says too fast, he’s the reddest he’s ever been. _He loves her._

“Yeah?” She says putting her headphones in, not looking at him. But he can hear her heart beating faster than usual. He knows her average is 68 bpm. Sue him. He has a lot of random information about her stored away.

Peter 87 - Random information about MJ - 2.

Okay, so how was he supposed to know her favourite jam was strawberry and not raspberry? And yes he did guess that she preferred yellow highlighters because he watched her use them on her textbook. But her favourite is pink, in case you were wondering.

* * *

Okay, it’s happening. This was part of the hilarious plan. But he’s so red, and it’s so adorable. Just don’t look directly at him.

“Are you wearing a Spiderman shirt?!” Peter manages to squeak out.

“Oh, this?” She pulls her hoody open a little more, swears she sees his eyes get even wider, maybe his gaze lowers slightly. “Yeah, he’s my favourite.” It has the desired effect. He’s chocking. On what? She couldn’t tell you. Probably air.

Smirking, she puts in her headphones and puts on her parents Saturday cleaning playlist and opens her book.

She’s half a chapter in before she hears him speaking again. “MJ?” She looks up, encouraging him to continue.

“Is your dad away this weekend? Do you want to hang out? We could do a movie marathon or something?” He asks, placing his hands in the middle of the table, looking concerned. How does he know her dad is out of town? Did he memorise his schedule last time he was over? That seems more her style than his.

“Er, yeah. He had to go to Boston last night. How do you know? Stalking me, Parker?”

“Well. No. Erm, you’ve listened to ‘Rockin’ All Over The World’ six times since you put your headphones in. That’s on your parents cleaning playlist. Which, erm. I realised you listen to when you miss your mum or dad.”

 _What?_ She’s used to being observant, not observed. Her initial reaction is to be snippy and rude. He knows her. He’s noticed things she does to make herself feel better. It’s dangerous territory. Does that mean he can hear when she listens to Little Mix on repeat? Goddammit.

She goes to pack her stuff away, ready to run, but she spares a glance at Ned, who is giving her ‘please don’t break his heart’ eyes. So instead, she takes a deep breath and places her hand in Peter’s resting on the table.

He’s stock still for a second before he smiles her favourite smile and intertwines their fingers.

* * *

She’s so beautiful. And he’s holding her hand. Is this the greatest thing that’s ever happened? Should he propose? He’s been told he’s smart, so really knowing who he wants to spend the rest of his life with at 16 is probably fine, right?

“We could - we could do dinner instead of a movie marathon if you’d like? Erm, like a date.”

“Sure! I can do after 6?” Ned says, clearly very excited by this turn of events. But forgetting he isn’t part of these events in particular.

Peter flails for a second before MJ squeezes his hand and says, “6 sounds good, Ned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles from the spideychelle shuffle game over on tumblr!
> 
> Come say hi: @i-lovethatforme
> 
> Rockin' All Over The World - Status Quo
> 
> Okay love you bye x


End file.
